Hidup Untuk Mati
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Neji memang tidak mahir memakan narkoba, setengahnya saja sudah bisa membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran dan membuatnya merasa... bergairah. NejiSasu, LEMON


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main Chara: Neji Hyuuga (24 tahun) & Sasuke Uchiha (14 tahun)

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, NC-17, Lemon, judul yang tidak menarik, minim karakter, dan fanfic yang banyak kekurangannya. Kalau ada yang mengganjal dihati silahkan bertanya dengan akun login. Terimakasih... ^^

.

.

"Aku tidak yakin kenapa keluarga Haruno bisa membatalkan rencana perjodohan ini, meski mereka tau itu bisa mempererat hubungan bisnis antara dua keluarga, bukan?" ulang Hiashi kepada anak angkatnya, Neji Hyuuga—seseorang yang telah termenung mendengarkan perkataan sang ayah diseberang meja.

"Aku juga tidak yakin, ayah. Tapi... mungkin penolakan ini ada kaitannya dengan rumor tentang Neji-nii yang telah diketahui publik dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum, ayah." Diijinkan atau tidak, Hinata angkat bicara. Putri kandung dari pengusaha sukses Hiashi Hyuuga ini memang suka menggoda kakaknya yang notaben memiliki hati yang begitu sensitif dimatanya.

Neji hanya diam mendengar ucapan menusuk sang adik, bisa dibilang ia sudah cukup terlatih mengatasi sifat buruk Hinata yang selalu iri terhadapnya tanpa alasan.

Sementara Hinata sibuk melirik-lirik Neji, berharap ada paras kecewa atau bahkan setitik air mata yang mungkin tersirat diwajahnya.

"Apa? Rumor itu?" ledak Hiashi mendadak melotot kearah kedua anak kesayangannya itu untuk menuntut penjelasan, "Aku sudah berulang kali mengkonfirmasi pada semua orang bahwa rumor itu tidak benar! Bagaimana mereka masih memikirkannya?" Hiashi terus memekik sekencang-kencangnya, mengeluarkan urat nadi yang membuat kedua anak muda didepannya menjadi ciut—menunduk membiarkan sang ayah memaki mereka.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Neji! Makanya, kalau ingin berbuat lihat-lihat situasi!" sembur Hiashi lagi menampik kasar kepala Neji. Neji tersentak dan semakin menunduk, "Dasar anak sialan!"

Suka atau tidak suka, itulah nasib Neji. Menjadi anak sulung yang harus melindungi nama baik dan kelangsungan bisnis keluarga, sudah menjadi beban berat dipundaknya sejak ia lahir ke dunia. Semua diatur untuk menjadi kewajiban mutlaknya. Hanya ibunyalah, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya. Sayang, beliau sudah tiada—bersama ayah kandung yang seharusnya berada dalam posisi Hiashi Hyuuga sekarang.

Hiashi beranjak kasar dari kursinya, membuat kursi itu goyang dan teranyun untuk kembali keposisinya semula. "Hinata?"

"Ha? Iya, ayah?" Jawab Hinata kaget tiba-tiba mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kau jangan senang dulu karena kali ini kau bebas dari perjodohan. Aku akan segera bertanya pada keluarga Haruno, apa mereka memiliki anak laki-laki."

"Tapi, ayah?" Hinata membelalak, yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan adalah ia belum siap untuk menikah diusianya yang belum genap 17 tahun ini.

"Mereka menolak Neji. Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa menolakmu." Keras pada pendiriannya, itulah Hiashi Hyuuga. Dan Neji maupun Hinata tau, tidak mudah untuk mengubah pendirian itu.

Dalam wajahnya yang tersembunyi, pelan-pelan Neji tersenyum. Dan Hinata-pun segera menyadari itu. "Puas kau, Neji!" Hinata berteriak tak terkendali sambil mendorong keras kepala kakaknya dari samping, "Kau tau, kau itu sudah merusak masa depanku!"

Satu lagi orang yang beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan delapan pasang kursi meja makan mewah yang berada di tengah ruangan besar itu.

Siapa yang tau, kalau selama ini Neji selalu merasa bahwa rumah besar keluarga Hyuuga yang ia tempati bukanlah rumahnya. Sebelum ia besarpun, ia selalu merasa bahwa seharusnya ia telah tiada bersama keluarga lamanya.

Tidak ada tempat yang nyaman baginya, terlebih untuk hak asasi manusianya. Semuanya mati untuk hidup—hatinya, perasaannya, jiwanya, semuanya mati... untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya.

**Hidup Untuk Mati**

**By Aomi Ammyu**

Brukkk..!

Sebuah ponsel terlempar asal dimeja mahogany itu, Neji menon-aktifkannya sebelum menghempaskan diri kekasur utama berukuran king yang berada dalam salah satu kamar hotel favoritnya. Baginya, cukup mudah untuk memilih hotel mana saja sebagai tempat peristirahatan. Namun, tentu tidak banyak hotel yang memberikan kesan berarti dimatanya.

Sesaat setelah menentukan kamar, Neji sempat menolak fasilitas jasa pianis, terapis, serta layanan pribadi lain yang ditawarkan oleh hotel ini. Mungkin karena kali ini ia merasa ranjang dan pemandangan kota konoha saja sudah cukup untuk merilekskan jiwanya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak dapat ia tolak. Tentu saja, karena bisa dibilang itulah tujuan utama Neji datang kemari—ke hotel yang memiliki fasilitas 'No 1' di Konoha, yang menawarkan kepuasan batin dengan cara yang indah kepada semua pelanggan setianya.

"Bagaimana dengan pelayan pribadiku?" Neji menyeruput saluran telepon hotel diatas meja yang telah disambungkan kemeja recepsionis didepan sana. Mereka terdengar menyahut, dengan suara lembut seorang perempuan yang melantun anggun ditelinganya.

"Maaf pak, bukankah tadi anda menolaknya?" Neji mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak terganggu oleh suara merdu itu, melainkan makna kalimatnya. Rupanya karyawan hotel itu salah tangkap.

"Maksudku, bukan yang itu. Tapi, pelayan 'spesial'? Apa kalian melupakan pesananku itu?"

Ada jeda sebelum perempuan itu melanjutkan keramahtamahannya, "Oh- tentu saja kami tidak akan lupa, pak! Mungkin dia hanya sedikit terlambat. Kami mohon maaf sekali lagi atas ketidaknyamanan anda, pak?"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu segera."

20 menit kemudian...

Bosan menunggu, Neji menyalakan batang rokok yang telah tersedia diatas meja, untuk menetralisir aura kecemasan yang seperti akan membuncah dari ubun-ubun.

Dalam hati Neji mengikrar sumpah, kalau dalam 10 menit lagi 'pelayan istimewa' itu belum datang, Neji akan segera mendatangi meja recepsionis secepatnya untuk mencaci maki mereka, lalu menyuruh mereka bertanggung jawab atas waktunya yang terbuang dan berpesan agar mereka tidak mengulanginya kembali. Tapi tepat saat itu;

Ting Tong...

Sebuah bell berhasil menghentikan kegiatan menghisap Neji dan segala niat busuknya. Ia melihat kedaun pintu dan menerka, itu pasti 'pelayan istimewa'nya. "Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci."

Cklak!

Pintu dengan hiasan ukiran kayu mahogany yang senada dengan tema ruangan didalamnya pelan-pelan terbuka—menampakkan sesosok laki-laki muda yang telah berdiri tegak dibaliknya. Neji sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk sekedar menengok lebih dalam. Disana, seseorang berkemeja putih klasik dengan letak dasi yang amburadul memenuhi indra penglihatannya.

Setelah satu-satunya pintu penghubung dengan koridor itu benar-benar terbuka sepenuhnya, barulah wajah yang sedari tadi Neji perhatikan terangkat dan membalas tatapannya. Saat itu Neji merasa kalau pemuda didepannya itu terkejut ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Entah, kenapa bisa membuatnya demikian.

Neji hanya beranjak dari tidur, ia melihat dengan jeli penampilan sosok imut yang sepertinya berusia 15 tahunan itu dari bawah hingga ujung rambut. "Kemarilah..." pinta Neji kemudian sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

Sang pemuda yang dimaksud menurut, dan berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan sembari menutup pintunya. Ia mengambil sebagian sisi ranjang didekat Neji sebagai tempat duduknya, lalu diam menunduk menunggu Neji mengatakan sesuatu—atau, melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan 'kan?" Neji bertanya was-was, remaja disampingnya ini terlihat tampak bingung dan gugup, seolah ada sesuatu yang benar-benar ia khawatirkan.

Tapi tanpa memikirkan lebih jauh, pelan-pelan Neji mulai menyentuhkan jemarinya untuk membuka kancing kemeja anak remaja itu—tanpa menyingkirkan dasinya yang memang tidak mengganggu. Tapi tindakan yang buru-buru menutup mata lalu membuang wajah membuat Neji sedikit geram dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

'Apa yang terjadi? Apa orang ini benar-benar tidak berpengalaman?' batin Neji berkecamuk.

Neji memasukkan tangan kanannya pelan kedalam kemeja yang telah terbuka, lalu menempelkan tangannya tepat didada kiri sang remaja, dan bertahan untuk beberapa detik.

"Jantungmu cepat sekali, apa kau pertama kali melakukannya?" tanya Neji melepaskan keraguan. Ia memang tidak biasa mendapat 'tamu' seperti ini, juga belum pernah dengan usia seperti ini.

Tiga detik, Neji baru melihatnya mengangguk patah-patah. Namun masih dengan posisi yang sama, perlahan Neji mendorong dada kurus tersebut kebelakang dan membawanya mencicipi betapa lembutnya seprei tempat tidur yang ada di hotel itu.

Dengan hempasan yang seakan terasa begitu hebat dari kasur yang menimpa punggungnya, remaja yang Neji akui 'tampan' tersebut tiba-tiba membuka mulut sembari mengatur nafas yang sepertinya begitu menyesakkan didada. Dari tangannya, Neji merasakan bahwa jantung anak ini semakin berdetak kencang saja.

Neji merenung sesaat, melihatnya melakukan hal itu ia seolah menemukan rasa ketidaktegaan untuk menyetubuhinya. Ada perasaan 'sayang' yang tiba-tiba tumbuh dari uluh hatinya.

"Biasanya, orang yang aku tiduri, akan menyebutkan namanya terlebih dahulu. Sehingga pelanggan sepertiku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menanyakan namanya."

Mata bagai onix sang remaja mendadak membuka, mengerjap menyadari keteledorannya. "Ma-maaf, n-nama saya Sasuke, pak. Maafkan saya..."

Sasuke, itulah namanya. Neji tidak tau untuk apa ia menanyakan hal itu, sebelumnya bahkan ia tidak pernah peduli pada nama siapapun di dunia ini.

"Jangan panggil aku bapak. Namaku Neji," Neji memilih memandang onix disampingnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?"

Dengan menatap lurus, Neji berusaha mencari kejujuran dibalik pualam itu. "...Iya," dan jawaban singkat kini mulai menjembatani ruang komunikasi antara keduanya. Sasuke sepertinya semakin rileks saat ini.

"Coba katakan, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Neji tidak berharap banyak dari pertanyaannya, dia hanya ingin tubuh yang berada dalam genggamannya ini sedikit berbagi. Mungkin, sedikit meringankan bebannya.

"Aku.. mengkhawatirkan kakakku." Sasuke sepertinya bukan hanya semakin rileks, tapi juga mulai gencar mengincar mata Neji sekarang. "Kakakku membutuhkan pertolongan, ia harus segera dioprasi. Aku mohon lakukan apa saja padaku, dan beri aku uang. Aku... akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Ucapan terakhir itu sangat jauh dengan versi yang Neji tebak sebelumnya, ia kira Sasuke akan sharing tentang kecanggungannya karena baru melakukan seks pertama kali. Tapi ternyata jauh lebih sulit dari yang Neji bayangkan.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, sepertinya Neji baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Tidakkah anak ini tau bahwa ia juga memiliki penderitaan diluar sana. Mereka sama-sama membutuhkan, Sasuke yang membutuhkan uang, sementara Neji membutuhkan hiburan. Mereka tidak seharusnya bertukar kesedihan—diatas ranjang. Tentu tidak dalam kondisi sempurna.

Brakk!

Neji menutup pintu toiletnya kencang, frustasi kembali menyerangnya. Ia hanya menghadap kaca dan memulai ritual menceramahi dirinya sendiri. "Neji, kau disini untuk bersenang-senang! Untuk menghancurkan tubuh seseorang! Kau tidak boleh takut, tidak boleh takut dengan rasa kasihanmu! Camkan itu dalam otakmu, Neji!"

Detik berikutnya, Neji gelagapan menggeledah dan mengontroli semua kantongnya—mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya memang ada disana.

Gotcha!

Neji menemukannya, sebutir obat yang akan membuatnya berhenti memikirkan segalanya. Sebutir obat yang dapat membuatnya merasa senang dan bahagia dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan sebutir obat inilah yang akan menuntunnya melalui sebuah jalan kebebasan.

Neji menyeringai dalam cermin. Setelah menimbang beberapa saat, ia kembali bergerak dengan membelah obat itu menjadi dua bagian, lalu melemparkan setengahnya kelubang toilet. Ia memang tidak mahir memakan narkoba, setengah saja sudah bisa membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran dan membuatnya merasa... bergairah.

Tapi kali ini ia cukup berhati-hati, ia tidak akan melakukan kebodohan seperti dulu lagi. Kejadian dimana namanya hancur seketika, melalui rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gay. Namun sebenarnya, itu memang benar.

Mungkin Tuhan saja bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelemahannya dalam menghadapi dunia. Tapi ketika membuka pintu toilet, ia akan kembali naik keatas langit dan berseru pada Tuhan yang terus menertawainya—bahwa ia akan segera melawan takdir. Dan setelah itu tertawa bersama Tuhan.

Neji berjalan terseok dengan memegangi kepalanya, ia hampir saja menabrak apapun yang merintangi jalannya untuk menggapai ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring. "Sasuke, aku bisa saja mengikatmu kesisi ranjang dan memperkosamu sampai kau merasa ingin mati saja. Tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin meminta kerjasama, kau hidup untuk kakakmu 'kan?" ujarnya lirih setelah berhasil merenggut leher Sasuke kedalam jemarinya.

Sasuke mengangguk ketakukan, ia mengarahkan kedua bola matanya kesudut berbeda untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan mata lavender itu.

"Sekarang bekerjasamalah denganku DAN BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN MASALAHMU!" Sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk ketakutan. Seperti ada angin kencang yang baru saja menerpa wajahnya bersama teriakan itu.

"Buka celanamu," pinta Neji dengan menata intonasinya kembali. Sasuke yang tidak ingin memiliki masalah lebih lanjut, bergegas membuka ikat pinggang dengan kedua tangan yang terkesan gemetaran.

Walaupun berusaha keras, dengan kondisi seperti itu Sasuke tetap tidak bisa membuka ikat pinggang secepat biasanya. Ia benar-benar gugup dan payah kali ini.

Untuk jemari yang masih berada dileher Sasuke, entah kenapa Neji terdorong untuk mencengkramnya lebih dalam. Dan otomatis tangan yang sedari tadi digunakan Sasuke untuk membuka ikat pinggang, kini terangkat mencoba untuk mencekat tangan Neji. "Lamban!" umpat Neji sembari meneruskan aksi menelanjangi orang dibawahnya yang masih dalam keadaan tercekek.

Sasuke yang nyaris kehilangan nafas berusaha keras mengarahkan satu tangannya kemeja, menyisirinya mencari sesuatu yang berguna untuk dihantamkan kekepala orang yang sepertinya ingin membunuhnya ini. Tepat! Ia menggenggam sebuah ponsel disana.

PLUKK!

Ponsel hitam itu telak mengenai jidat Neji. Neji terguling kebawah dengan rasa sakit yang mendera otaknya.

Dari atas ranjang terdengar suara batuk dan sedakkan, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebagai bentuk kelegaannya terbebas dari jeratan Neji—yang sedang mengelinjang dari bawah sana.

Walaupun kepalanya cidera, Neji masih beruntung yang dilempar Sasuke hanyalah sebuah ponsel tipis, kalau seandainya asbak rokok atau vas bunga yang terlempar, dijamin ia pasti sudah berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Atau bahkan mati seketika, ah- kedengarannya itu terlalu lebay.

Akhirnya, Neji memandang geram pada Sasuke, otot amarah didahinya meraung-raung meminta untuk dibebaskan.

Setelah membereskan penglihatannya, Neji kembali menaiki ranjang dan meraih kedua kaki Sasuke. Kemudian ia menariknya paksa berencana menjatuhkan tubuh itu ketempat dimana ia sempat terjatuh.

Sasuke berontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dengan menendang-nendang tangan Neji. Tapi efek dari obat yang diminum Neji beberapa waktu lalu sudah benar-benar mempengaruhi kekuatannya.

Neji berubah menjadi gelap mata, ia jadi tidak tau lagi mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Pikirannya membuntu. Didepannya, dirasanya hanya ada kesenangan dan kepuasan. Meski itu menyakiti orang lain maupun dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menyeraah~ aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" Neji terus berusaha menarik kaki Sasuke, sampai diwaktu yang tepat ia menghempaskan tubuh kecil itu kelantai porselen dengan sekuat tenaga. Sedikit memberi pelajaran, mungkin.

"Terlambat, Sasuke. Kau sudah berada ditanganku!" Ia menarik sisa-sisa pakaian Sasuke secara kasar, bahkan tindakan itu membuat sebagian pakaian dalamnya terdengar sobek. Entah bisa digunakan lagi atau tidak.

"Jangan! Aku mohon! Beri aku waktu!" Sasuke terus mencoba melawan, meski ia tau ia tidak seharusnya melawan. Dan karena itulah beberapa pukulan keras menimpa wajahnya.

DUGH!

Sekali lagi Neji meninju batang hidung Sasuke, membiarkan kepala itu terantuk kelantai dengan mengalirkan darah segar dari lubang hidungnya. Kabar baiknya adalah Sasuke berhenti mengoceh sekarang.

Merasa tidak ada lagi kain yang perlu dienyahkan—kecuali bagian dasi Sasuke yang dibiarkan untuk hiasan, Neji terdiam sejenak dalam posisinya. Bentuk tubuh khas remaja dengan otot-otot ringan yang terbentuk alami, sungguh pemandangan eksotis yang sangat memanjakan matanya. "Inilah waktunya, Sasuke."

Neji beralih dengan merangkak diatas tubuh Sasuke. Setelah bertemu muka, Neji mencengkram kuat-kuat rahang yang terbalut kulit putih itu—memberi akses untuk mengintimidasi onix dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Sasuke meringis merasakan cengkraman itu, disamping bekas pukulan pada hidung dan pipinya yang masih terasa sakit. Begitu juga pening dibagian kepalanya.

Menarik kesimpulan Neji akan segera menyerang bibirnya, Sasuke mempersiapkan diri dan menutup mata. Selanjutnya bisa dirasakan dengan saraf motoriknya yang mengantarkan informasi dengan begitu cepat.

Neji melumat dan menggigiti bibir mungil itu dengan sedikit kasar. Menarik-narik, melumat, menghisap, lalu menggingit-gigitinya lagi berkali-kali. Seperti ingin mencopot salah satu bagian panca indra itu dari tempatnya saja.

Sasuke-pun dapat merasakan rasa anyir darahnya sendiri melalui lidah Neji yang pergi keluar masuk. Tapi Neji sepertinya mengabaikan itu, ia terjebak dengan kesenangannya sendiri.

Didetik yang lain, Sasuke merasakan ada benda asing mendadak menerobos masuk ketubuhnya. Bukan lidah Neji yang kini berhasil menginvasi rongga mulutnya, tapi sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dibawah sana. Dan Sasuke menjerit karenanya.

Sebuah 'game' baru saja dimulai, dan ia tidak tau kapankah seruan 'Victory' akan segera dikumandangkan.

Sembari melepaskan ciuman untuk menikmati rintihan Sasuke, Neji melesakkan jari tengahnya semakin dalam. Membuat Sasuke semakin panik dan menegang ketika dipaksa menerima keberadaan jari itu ditubuhnya. "Akkhh... A-ampun!.. Hhhk!"

"Apanya yang ampun, Sasuke? Ini baru saja dimulai," Neji terkikik sambil terus mempertahankan jarinya didalam. Sesuatu yang keluar dari sudut mata Sasuke membuatnya sedikit prihatin. "Rileks saja, dan kau akan merasakan yang lebih dahsyat nanti. Kau masih ingat namaku 'kan? Sebut itu jika kau memerlukannya, baby~"

Sedikit merinding atas ucapan itu. Meski usianya masih belia, untuk pergaulan jaman sekarang sama sekali tidak memandang batas hidup seseorang. Sasuke tentu pernah melihat adegan panas yang dilakukan oleh sesama orang dewasa dalam sebuah film berdurasi pendek, bahkan seks sesama jenis—perempuan maupun laki-laki.

Sasuke menjerit lagi seiring gerakan memutar dan keluar masuk jemari itu dalam tubuhnya. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak tau mau menahan rasa sakit dengan cara apa lagi.

Jika tau begini, lebih baik sejak awal ia urungkan saja niatnya untuk menjadi seorang gigolo. Sasuke pikir tugas seorang gigolo itu cukup mudah, hanya melayani tante-tante girang yang butuh hiburan. Tapi ternyata seorang pria lebih dulu mencicipinya.

"Baik, baik, baik!" tidak tahan dengan kondisi Sasuke, Neji memilih untuk menghentikan permainan tangannya yang dirasa 'kurang' menyenangkan baginya. Ia memandang tepat kekelopak mata Sasuke—dimana ada dua buah onix bersembunyi dibalik sana. Neji menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Untuk melewati ini, yang kau butuhkan hanyalah sebuah kata rileks... Rileks, Sasuke! Rileks!" bisikan itu cepat berubah menjadi bentakkan.

Dan sedikit memaksakan diri, Neji menarik paksa rambut Sasuke sampai gendang telinga disana berada sedekat mungkin dengan mulutnya. "Kau tau, kenapa bisa timbul rasa nyeri yang luar biasa seperti itu? Itu karena otot-otot sphincter yang mengelilingi anusmu akan otomatis menutup untuk mencegah benda-benda asing dimasukkan secara kasar." Neji memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, berharap otak Sasuke berelaksasi sebentar dan benar-benar mencerna kata-katanya.

"Dan jika kau biarkan itu berlarut-larut, kemungkinan besar anusmu akan sobek. Dengar, aku tidak mau membawamu ke rumah sakit hanya karena masalah ini. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Sasuke!" Neji melepaskan sembarang genggaman pada helai-helai rambut ditangannya, bunyi benturan dari kepala Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjadi acuan baginya untuk merubah tekanan pita suaranya. "Jadi rileks dan nikmatilah, oke!"

Rasa dingin keramik yang sempat terkalahkan oleh rasa sakit, kini mulai merayapi punggung Sasuke. Degupan jantung dan deruan nafas yang saling berkejaran pelan-pelan menipis karena waktu yang diberikan oleh Neji.

Sasuke memutarkan wajah ketika Neji beranjak dari tubuhnya, berusaha mengamati apa yang Neji lakukan selanjutnya.

Berpikir sejenak, Neji meraih vaseline dan rokok diatas mejanya. Mungkin salahnya juga tidak mengunakan pelumas dijarinya tadi. Dan satu lagi yang sepertinya baru teringat, Neji bergegas membuka laci meja itu. Sudah ia duga, ada satu kotak silet utuh yang tersedia disana.

Neji kembali mendekati Sasuke dengan jari-jari yang sekarang telah dilumuri vaseline, ditambah batang rokok menyala yang ada dimulutnya.

Ia memposisikan diri persis diatas Sasuke dan menghembuskan asap tebal ke muka anak itu. Sasuke kontan memejam, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan kepiawaian asap yang kini menyumbat lubang pernafasannya. "Kau tidak bisa merokok diruangan ber-AC," keluh Sasuke sedikit terbatuk.

"Hotel ini menyediakan rokok disetiap kamarnya. Kau bermasalah dengan AC-nya atau dengan rokoknya, ha?"

Terkutuklah untuk hotel ini.

Dengan mengecap rasa manis tembakau melalui lidahnya, Neji menjelajahi ruang pertemuan antara leher dan bahu itu. Memberi beberapa kissmark dan menuju keatas—daun telinga, rahang, daging pipi yang padat, mata, alis, hidung, dan bibir. Semuanya berakhir disana, ketika Neji mulai memasuki Sasuke lagi.

"NGG...!" Sasuke masih kaget dan mengejang, tapi Neji yakin ia akan bertahan selebihnya. Neji sempat bergerak sesaat namun mencabut jarinya lagi. Ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan tubuh manis Sasuke.

Neji menarik mulutnya membawanya turun melewati dada dan perut Sasuke, berhenti dibagian paling istemewa—selangkangan Sasuke.

Benda disana sudah menegak keatas, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memuntahkan sesuatu. Dan Neji siap memberikan 'waktu yang tepat' bagi adik kecil itu.

Neji mengulum benda keras itu, lalu mengeluarkannya. Mengulumnya lalu mengeluarkannya lagi, mempermainkan kondisi Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke hanya menunggu dan pasrah, percuma jika ia melawan. Ia masih punya nyawa kakaknya yang menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Neji merasakan kejantanan yang tegang itu menggesek rongga mulutnya ketika ia mengulumkannya lagi. Kali ini ia tidak main-main, ia benar-benar mengulum benda itu sampai masuk kemulutnya. Kemudian bertindak keluar masuk sesuai tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Ukuran benda itu tidak terlalu besar ataupun panjang, hanya sangat pas dimulut Neji. Rasanya juga sangat lezat, tak ada bedanya dengan es krim batangan yang sering siapapun jumpai—dan 'ia' akan segera memeleh dimulut Neji secepatnya.

"A-ahhhh~..." Sasuke tidak tahan dengan rasa tak tertahan disela kedua pahanya, ia menyentuh bagian didekat sana untuk mengurangi sedikit saja rasa tak tertahan itu. Namun tindakan Neji yang memasukkan jarinya kelubang didekat sana, membuat rasa tak tertahankan itu semakin mendekat dan bercampur bersama rasa perih yang berasal dari bagian lain.

"Ughh, Ssshh.. Akkk-!" dua jari masuk, Neji bisa merasakan Sasuke semakin dekat dengan klimaks-nya. Ia mengesek-gesekkan dua jarinya dengan cepat, bahkan menambah satu jari lagi—memutar, menusuk, lalu melesakkannya hingga bagian terdalam yang dapat dijangkau.

Sasuke mengejang bersama jari ketiga yang masuk, ia menggembungkan pipinya merasakan pantatnya penuh. Dan sekali sentak, Sasuke bisa merasakan rasa tak tertahan yang sungguh tidak bisa ditahan. Sarinya menyemburkan beberapa semprotan dalam mulut Neji seirama dengan gerakan tangan Neji, sampai habis—sampai tak ada lagi yang dapat Neji telan.

"Nghhhh..." Sasuke melenguh seiring berakhirnya tugas jari-jari lentik Neji. Lega memang, tapi matanya masih terpejam. Sisa-sisa rasa nyeri dan pedih masih bersarang dibawah sana.

Neji puas melihat Sasuke seperti itu, dan melengkungkan senyum karena proses 'mempersiapkan Sasuke'nya sudah selesai. Tapi tidak lantas ia menghentikan segalanya. Setelah ini, ia akan sedikit mengambil resiko.

Neji kembali memagut bibir Sasuke, Diambilnya pelan-pelan silet yang sedari tadi tersimpan tidak jauh, lalu menarik sebagian badcover untuk mengikat satu tangan Sasuke. Sementara tangan yang lain sedang diusahan untuk dikontrol.

Sasuke tidak akan menyadari semua yang dilakukan Neji terhadapnya, sebab terlalu terfokus pada kuncian lembut dibibirnya. Karena itulah, Neji dapat dengan leluasa mengarahkan satu tangan yang berisi silet kedada Sasuke. Tepat dinipple-nya Neji menciptakan satu goresan panjang yang bergerak lambat diatas sana.

Sasuke bereaksi cepat, ia terhenyak hendak menghentikan benda menyakitkan apa itu yang merobeki kulitnya. Tapi tangannya terhalang oleh sesuatu. Tentu, Neji sudah mengantisipasi itu semua.

Kini ia dapat merasakan kegelisahan yang Sasuke rasakan bersama kebingungannya. Setelah Neji mengakhiri sesi ciuman, Sasuke hanya dapat merintih tidak karuan dan memohon untuk dihentikan, "Kkhhh.. Neji, sa-kit..."

Ia senang, ia senang sekali Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. Ia senang pada Sasuke yang selalu mendengarkan nasehatnya. Ia senang dengan tubuh Sasuke yang cepat beradaptasi. Ia senang semuanya yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke, warna kulit, usia, ukuran tubuh, bahkan wajahnya. Semuanya masuk dalam satu paket yang bisa disebutkan dengan satu kata—perfect!

Masih mengeploitasi tempat yang sama, namun menghasil goresan lain yang juga dirembesi darah disela-selanya, Neji membiarkan Sasuke terus tersiksa—sebelum ia benar-benar mengarahkan mulut untuk menikmati rembesan-rembesan darah itu.

"Akhhh... Ennhh!" Sasuke tersentak mengejinjang merasakan darah yang ikut terhisap dari dalam tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri dan ngilu itu bertubi-tubi, ditambah silet yang mulai gencar menggoresi tempat lain disebelah sana, "...Neji!"

Akhirnya, Neji menghentikan petualangan sang silet, dan bergegas memurunkan resleting celananya. Bagai rasa ingin meledak yang coba dihalau olehnya, ia meraup penis yang sudah menegang hebat dalam genggaman. Lalu memasukkan paksa penis itu tanpa memberikan peringatan pada Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafas.

"AAAkhhh!" Sasuke memekik keras, membenturkan kepalanya sendiri kebelakang, meringis merasakan sesuatu yang mengoyak tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa rileks, ia benar-benar tidak bisa rileks sekarang, "Sa-sa-kit, Ne-ji...!"

Tidak lama, Neji mencoba untuk bergerak dalam ruang sempit itu. Satu sentakan saja membuat Sasuke ingin menangis, "Ekkkh, N-Neji hentikan!"

Neji mengirimkan beberapa sentakan dalam sekian detik, irama dari tusukannya-pun semakin tak terkendali. "Sssshh..." diam-diam Neji ikut mendesis merasakan sensasi gesekan dua dinding kulit yang menyatu, ini sangat berbeda dari rectum-rectum longgar diluaran sana yang sering ia bayar.

Sampai pada titik dimana Neji hampir mencapai puncaknya, ia menusukkan kemaluannya lebih dalam dan kuat. Neji sendiri mengejang, tanpa peduli dengan kondisi 'bertolak belakang' orang dibawahnya. "N-Neji.. Akk- sakit! Hkk! Hentikan, sak-kit!"

Neji mengkeriupkan ujung dasi yang masih menghias leher Sasuke sebesar kepalannya, lalu memasukkan kemulut Sasuke—bermaksud mengontrol suara-suara itu. Sedikit lagi ia akan klimaks.

Neji menahan tangan Sasuke yang bergerak hendak mengeluarkan penyumbat mulutnya, takkan ia biarkan. Seperti yang ia bilang, sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai klimaks.

"Auhh... Sshhh.." Neji merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia menyemburkan cairan-cairan kenikmatannya didalam tubuh Sasuke. Beberapa ayunan patah-patah terakhir mengais habis sarinya berikut energinya.

Neji lelah dan mencabut penisnya, ia dapat melihat darah segar mengalir dan menempel disekeliling 'barang' kesayangannya. Ah, yang ia takutkan terjadi.

Sasuke yang masih meringis dan menjatuhkan diri kesamping, membuatnya takut. Terlebih, ia memegangi daerah bawahnya dengan dahi yang penuh kerut. Menahan sakit, mungkin. Neji hanya pura-pura tidak melihat itu, dan memilih tempat empuk (kasur) sebagai peristirahatannya.

Semua yang terjadi pada Sasuke sama sekali bukan urusannya, itu seratus persen adalah tanggung jawab pihak hotel yang menawarkan si kecil ini padanya. Beres! Neji bisa memejamkan matanya sekarang.

.

.

Rasa gatal tiba-tiba mengerayangi seluruh tubuhnya, Neji menggeliat tidak nyaman diatas kasur. Itu sudah biasa bagi orang yang berkeringat lalu tidak mandi.

Dalam matanya yang masih terpejam, Neji mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang telah ia perbuat semalam sehingga bisa membuatnya berkeringat atau tidak mandi. Ia kabur dari rumah, menginap di hotel, lalu seseorang datang ke kamarnya, dan... dan dia minum obat. Setelah itu apa lagi...?

Neji membuka matanya pelan, atmosfer remang sebuah kamar besar tiba-tiba memasuki pupilnya. Dari gorden yang sama sekali belum terjamah, merupakan penghalang bagi sinar matahari untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Namun disadari atau tidak, lavender itu masih dapat menangkap bayangan seseorang yang bergerak disekitar penglihatannya.

"Siapa itu!" seru Neji kencang dan lekas mengambil guling untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena terusik mungkin dengan 'sapaan kurang menyenangkan' Neji, bayangan itu menoleh kearahnya. Segera ia hujamkan guling ketubuh sang bayangan.

Kemudian yang terjadi adalah tubuh itu limbung hilang keseimbangan, terdengar gemaan degup keras pada lantai setelahnya. "Kena kau, maling!"

Neji berjalan cepat menghampiri orang yang ia sebut sebagai 'maling' tersebut, dengan gesit ia meraih lehernya dan mencekiknya kencang. "N-Neji... ini ak-ku..hk.."

"Sasuke...?" sadar dengan siapa yang dicekeknya, otak Neji kembali berputar. Serpihan ingatan mulai tersusun rapi bagai puzzle, dari obat sampai detik terakhir kapan dirinya terlelap.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Neji ragu sesaat setelah ia membebaskan leher Sasuke—untuk beranjak membuka kedua sisi gorden pertama yang paling dekat dengannya. Seisi ruangan-pun terang seketika, membuat kamar yang lumayan berantakkan itu menjadi terlihat jelas dimata amethyst Neji.

"Kau belum memberikan bayaranku," timpal Sasuke berdalih mengulurkan tangannya kearah Neji.

Neji hanya melirik gundukan barang disamping Sasuke, rupanya Sasuke memilih menggeledah kopernya tadi untuk mencari uang atau benda berharga didalamnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak menyimpan itu semua. "Kau akan dapat melalui agensi-mu nanti," tukas Neji segera.

"Itu tidak cukup untuk operasi kakakku!"

Huff... sungguh, ucapan itu membuat Neji sedikit naik darah. Kenapa harus ada kata 'Kakakku' diulang berkali-kali, tidakkah Sasuke tau bahwa telinga lain sudah cukup bengkak untuk mendengarkannya.

"Kau tidak bisa memerasku, Sasuke!" pekik Neji dengan nada lumayan keras, agar Sasuke tau betapa marahnya ia.

"Aku bisa!" Sasuke membalas tak kalah keras, membelalak menyorot mata Neji untuk melawan argumentasinya, "Karena kau sudah berjanji!" Entah janji apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke sebenarnya, selanjutnya hanya Lavender yang bertemu Onix.

Neji membuang wajahnya ketempat lain, tidak ingin melihat Onix itu lebih jauh. "Aku bukan pejabat berkantong tebal yang bisa menghamburkan uang kapan saja dan dimana saja." Ia segera beranjak menuju meja dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari kumpulan batang-batang rokok yang berhamburan disana. "Dan aku tidak pernah merasa berjanji."

Meski masih dalam kondisi telanjang bulat, sungguh keduanya masih dapat berbincang-bincang dan berjalan dalam ruangan dengan leluasa. Kemudian Neji melanjutkan, "Lagi pula apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Lapor polisi?"

"Aku akan membawa gank-ku untuk memukulimu, atau bahkan memperkosamu sama seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku!" Ditelinga Neji, itu terdengar seperti ancaman yang sangat memilukan. Seseorang yang bermental rendahan akan mengadu kepada orang lain jika keadaannya terdesak atau sudah tidak ada pilihan lain, itu menurutnya.

"Kau punya gank?" Neji berputar ringan, mengarahkan tubuhnya persis dihadapan Sasuke dan mengepulkan asap tebal bersamaan dengan onix yang semakin menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa tidak kau ajak mereka untuk merampok saja? Itu akan lebih mudah daripada harus melakukan hal seperti ini." Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, bukan? Tapi Neji masih penasaran dengan alasan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Sasuke mendengus dan meraih pakaiannya yang mungkin tidak berbentuk lagi dilantai. "Hn, dasar bodoh..." ia mendecak dan segera memakai pakaian seadanya, "Tentu saja, karena aku tidak mau mengorbankan orang lain hanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri, dungu!"

Mungkin iya tugas Sasuke sudah selesai, dan sekarang posisi mereka hanyalah seorang Neji dan seorang Sasuke. Tapi Neji tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu didepannya dengan begitu lepas.

Neji membatu menontoni Sasuke yang kini hendak berjalan keluar, ia menyeret tubuhnya seraya berpegangan pada tembok-tembok untuk menuntun jalannya.

Orang yang mengorbankan orang lain hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri... Apakah selama ini itu adalah dirinya?

Mendadak Neji merasa lehernya lemas, kepalanya lunglai dan batang rokok yang masih menyala meluncur kebawah. Habis sudah kepercayaan dirinya. Pantas saja semua orang membencinya, bahkan orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari 24 jam seperti Sasuke-pun ikut membencinya.

Merasa air matanya hendak jatuh, Neji buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menggosok hidung dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Menetralisir perasaan sesak yang sepertinya sangat menghimpit jalur pernafasannya.

Tapi tanpa sengaja violetnya bertemu dengan sebuah ponsel hitam disudut ruangan, itu ponselnya. Dan Neji segera mendatanginya.

Layar ponsel hitam tipis itu memang sudah retak, tapi untunglah masih dapat menyala. Ada banyak pesan yang kemudian muncul setelah beberapa detik dinyalakan, pesan dari orang yang berbeda dalam waktu yang berbeda-beda pula.

Kemarin, 09.36 PM - Hinata: 'Neji-nii kau dimana? Ayah sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau menghilang begitu saja, apa yang terjadi?'

Kemarin, 11.52 PM - Shikamaru: 'Maaf kalau aku baru memberitahukan ini, tapi aku tau kau juga menginap di hotel ini, Neji. Tadi sebelum aku masuk aku melihat beberapa orang berjalan mengikutimu, sepertinya mereka wartawan. Berhati-hatilah sobat! Aku akan mendoakanmu dari kamar nomor 217.'

Hari ini, 08.22 AM - Lee: 'Neji, kenapa handphone-mu tidak aktif? Rapat hari ini sudah tidak bisa diundur lagi, dan Big boss marah-marah. Kita benar-benar dalam masalah!'

Hari ini, 01.09 PM - Hanabi: 'Neji-nii... kenapa tadi pagi bukan kau yang membangunkanku? Kau ada dimana?'

Akhirnya Neji membebaskan air matanya, ini pertama kalinya Neji merasakan sakit—sakit dihatinya yang selama ini telah terasa mati. Ia melihat kejam dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore hari. Masih sempatkah ia memperbaiki semuanya?

Detik itu juga, Neji menyeruput tombol-tombol keypad dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang. 'Hanabi, katakan pada ayah aku sangat mencintainya, dan tolong sampaikan pada Hinata bahwa aku memintanya untuk menolak perjodohan itu. Hanabi... kakak sangat menyayangimu.'

Dan tak lama menunggu, Neji telah mendapat balasannya. 'Baiklah akan Hanabi sampaikan. Dan, aku juga menyayangimu...'

.

.

08.00 PM.

Cklak...

"Hari ini aku datang tepat waktu, bukan?" suara itu tiba-tiba menyeruak dibalik pintu, Neji mengintip jam tangannya. Memang tepat sesuai perjanjian.

Malam ini, entah kenapa ia harus berpikir untuk 'memesan' Sasuke lagi. Sulit dimengerti tapi... ada satu hal yang benar-benar ingin ia sampaikan padanya.

Ia melihat senyum pahit diwajah Sasuke yang tak lagi bercahaya, dan banyak plester yang tertempel disana—terutama dibagian mulutnya. Neji.. benar-benar membuat kesalahan.

"Aku bukan orang yang muluk-muluk untuk menilai seorang pelanggan. Dan aku tidak akan menganggap perlakuanmu kemarin sebagai kekerasan. Aku hanya meminta kau jangan memakan narkoba lagi, aku tidak akan melawan dan tidak akan berbicara apapun padamu. Aku akan menjaga mood-mu sampai akhir dan akan berlaku sebaik mungkin, aku berjanji." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, ia tidak mau mengulang kesalahannya lagi. Jika semua orang kecewa terhadap sikapnya, maka berakhirlah riwayat sang kakak yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kau tidak perlu datang kesini lagi." Tiba-tiba saja mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, ia datang untuk memperbaiki kesalahan. Tapi apa maksud perkataan Neji itu? Apa Neji terlanjur membencinya sehingga dia disuruh datang kemari hanya untuk dimaki?

Neji berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang mengatur posisinya kembali. Sasuke melongo melihat sesuatu yang berbunyi disodorkan padanya, dan Neji memberikan isyarat untuk mengambil benda itu. Sebuah kunci mobil berada ditangannya sekarang. "Ambilah, untuk biaya oprasi kakakmu."

Sasuke kontan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata Neji bingung namun penuh rasa terimakasih. "Kau mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk hidup kakakmu 'kan? Jangan lakukan lagi." Neji mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Sasuke, "Kau juga tentu tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada kakakmu 'kan? Pikirkan jika seandainya posisimu dan posisi kakakmu terbalik."

Sasuke menunduk malu, menyesali segala perbuatannya. Bahkan dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kakaknya jika suatu saat ia mengetahui hal ini.

Perlahan Neji melangkah mengundurkan diri, ia mengantongi tangannya melewati Sasuke sambil menyelesaikan sisa-sisa kalimatnya dikoridor yang sedikit bergema itu. Tentu, ia mengucapkannya agak keras agar Sasuke dapat mendengarnya, "Diluar sana mungkin para wartawan sedang sibuk mengumpulkan informasi tentangmu, dan cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengejar-ngejarmu. Aku minta jangan bocorkan apapun mengenai diriku. Kalau bisa, jangan katakan bahwa kau pernah melihatku. Lanjutkan saja hidupmu dan kemudian mati, jangan pernah merasa seperti mati jika kau tau kalau kau masih hidup. Tidak ada jalan bagi orang mati."

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?"

Terguran itu sukses membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian, berbalik sebentar—melihat wajah Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku, hanya ingin pergi dari sini," dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Neji's POV:

Sasuke... hiduplah dan kemudian mati. Jangan pernah mau menjadi sepertiku, yang terus mati untuk melanjutkan kehidupan.

Benar, mengorbankan orang lain demi kepentingan sendiri? Aku memang selalu melakukannya. Ayahku, Hinata, keluargaku, bahkan kau—Sasuke, menjadi korban atas keserakahanku. Hahah, pada siapakah aku harus meminta maaf atas diriku yang dungu ini? Mungkin... kepada Tuhan.

Flashback:

"Hotel ini memiliki berapa lantai?" tanyaku pada petugas room service yang mengantarkan makanan ke kamarku.

"Ada 20 lantai. Memangnya kenapa, pak?"

End flashback.

Aku menaiki lift untuk mencapai lantai teratas, melihat pemandangan langit yang hanya bisa kunikmati sampai hari ini. Dan aku terus berjalan melaksanakan niatku sampai ketepi pagar, lalu memandang ke bawah untuk melihat betapa ramainya orang berlalu lalang disana.

Bayak mobil yang terparkir dan orang-orang yang bercumbu, mereka tidak akan mengira bahwa akan ada benda jatuh yang akan menimpa mereka, dan itu adalah tubuhku. Bersiaplah untuk sebuah kejutan.

Sekarang, aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini. Juga, dari dunia ini... untuk tertawa bersama Tuhan.

**END**

.

.

Ketika saya mencoba merampungkan my fans my troubles, tiba-tiba ide ini muncul mencuat kepermukaan! Maafkan saya yang belum bisa mengapdet my fans my troubles sampai sekarang, tp akan diusahakn update scepatnya... ^^

Moga fic ini bisa mengobati kekesalan readers dalam kesalahan apapun pada fic saya yang lalu.

Jangan lupa berikan saya sumbangan review-nya~! ^^y


End file.
